A multiple input multiple output (MIMO) system may involve treating a plurality of communications media as a single communication channel. For example, a MIMO system may treat a plurality of individual twisted-pair copper wires bundled into a single cable as a single communications channel having multiple inputs and multiple outputs. Information transmitted over a given copper wire, however, may be susceptible to interference from information transmitted over an adjacent copper wire. This condition is typically referred to as “crosstalk.”
The performance of a MIMO system may be significantly increased by reducing the amount of crosstalk in the MIMO channel. One technique to assist in reducing crosstalk is to perform channel equalization and decoding of the MIMO channel. Improved channel equalization and decoding may result in improved performance of the MIMO system. Consequently, there may be a need for improvements in such techniques in a device or network.